It is being found in the processing of silicon wafers into circuit chips, that substantial efficiencies can be obtained by increasing the diameter of the wafers being processed while maintaining the thickness of the wafers as in past practice. For instance, wafers as large as 300 millimeters in diameter are available for use. Other wafers may be as large as 500 millimeters in diameter, and the same technique in handling wafers can be used with smaller wafers such as those of about 200 millimeters in diameter. Such wafers are approximately two millimeters in thickness. Accordingly, it will be readily understood that silicon wafers, which tend to be brittle, must be handled carefully in such large diameter sizes.